


A Time Above

by Lantheo



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantheo/pseuds/Lantheo
Summary: 龙死去的第一百天，山谷里走来了那个年轻男人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：错误都是我的，他们都不是我的。  
> 中古/西幻AU，龙!Clark。大概五章结束，我也不知道我怎么就写了这些，我本来只想开个车。

龙死去的第一百天，山谷里走来了那个年轻男人。  
他涉过溪流，穿过田野，走过城市漫长拥挤的街巷，然后扣响城堡的大门。  
“龙会爱上第一个打败他的同类，布鲁斯。”  
“同类？”哥谭的领主低声重复。  
“……或者，我猜，可以是'人'。”蓝眼睛的男人说。  
可我没有打败你，布鲁斯想，我几乎杀了你。  
“是啊，”克拉克·肯特把脚搭在了对方宽阔的雪松木桌子上，“你说怎么办呢？”

================

他睡着了，布鲁斯想。  
年轻的男人陷在他足有一些年头的扶手椅里，正在安静平稳地呼吸。黄铜色的烛台上只余一支未燃尽的蜡烛，烛光照亮他一半的脸孔，并在他的皮肤上涂满温暖、昏黄而近油的色泽。他的头发漆黑，房间角落里的黑暗包裹着他，让他看上去像是一幅画。  
布鲁斯缓慢地走近，他的脚步足够轻，但当他站在对面时克拉克还是醒了过来。他在烛光中睁开那双蓝得近乎璀璨而无辜的眼睛。  
“我在哪儿？”他问。那些又高又宽的窗子外有夜幕和远处高塔上的灯火。  
“我的城堡里，确切来说，是我的壁炉厅，”布鲁斯说，“我下午离开之后，你没有离开。”  
克拉克有一阵没说话，他只是看着布鲁斯。“你没有‘离开’，”那双蓝眼睛似乎正发出无声的控诉，“你是二话不说地逃跑了。”  
“是啊，”布鲁斯无声地回望并心想，“你让我自己看着办，我还能有什么办法呢。”  
克拉克的嘴角向下弯了弯，他仍没有说话。  
布鲁斯决心要逃开这个话题。“从你早上到城堡，直到现在你没吃没喝，”他说，“我不知道你爱吃生的还是熟的，但你可以去畜栏里选一头羊。”  
克拉克的表情看起来像是椅面上有一颗钉子。“我就假装你不知道了——我在一座农庄里长大，人类的食物很好，并且我至少吃了三十年。当然，完全不必麻烦，我可以自己去狩猎。”  
“不，别，算了！”布鲁斯连忙制止他，“我对一头龙从我的城堡里窜出去这件事毫无兴趣。我还是……给你拿点面包吧。”

布鲁斯没有去拿面包，面包是他的管家送来的，一并还有葡萄酒和一些剩余的羊排。  
蓝眼睛的男人看起来未必饿，但他吃得很快乐，甚至硬是给布鲁斯倒了一杯酒。他的进食速度一直很均匀，布鲁斯试图插上一句话，但最终等到对方推开餐盘的时候。烛光快要熄灭了，残存的火焰一直在跳跃，在克拉克的虹膜上形成两点跳跃的星芒，他说：“你有话要说。”  
“‘你’有话要说，”布鲁斯挪动着句子的重音，“解释。”  
“解释什么？”那双眼睛看起来太过明亮。  
“你那一堆……龙的习俗，龙的准则，龙的习惯，龙的强词夺理。”  
“‘龙会爱上第一个打败它的人’？”  
“你说是‘同类’。”  
克拉克忽略过了这点：“然后他们会求偶，然后繁衍。”  
“那你为什么不去找个同类，和它打一架，然后生个圆乎乎的蛋呢？”  
“你能吗？”  
“什么？”  
“‘生个圆乎乎的蛋’。”  
布鲁斯睁大眼睛瞪着对方。氪石在我的地堡里，在我的地堡里，地堡里，他在心里默念道。  
“你看，”克拉克在布鲁斯那张祖传的天鹅绒扶手椅里伸展了双腿，“你不能生蛋，而我是这世界上最后一头龙，所以这些事都没那么必要。”  
布鲁斯用他玻璃包银的高脚酒杯遮住了自己的脸。他喝了晚上的第一口酒，察觉喝下的东西似乎远比以往辛辣，烛光在这时无声地熄落下去，哥谭这一夜难得有月亮，月光越过规整庄重的石砌窗台泼进屋子，像摔碎了一地的银子在流淌。  
“出去，离开。”最终他这样说，脸藏在阴影里，用上晚些时候在街头的黑夜中做出威吓的声音，“你不欠我那种属于你们族群的爱情，我也不欠你一个龙蛋。你从哪里来就回哪里去，回你的城市，你的小镇，你的农庄，告诉所有在乎你的人你还没死，你活得很好，这事就足够皆大欢喜地结束了。”  
克拉克张了张嘴，但他没说出什么来。他在座椅中缓慢地呼吸着，布鲁斯知道他能透过阴影看到自己，于是他便发自内心地面无表情。  
“我做不到，”终于，克拉克低声说道，“我没法再变成一头龙，我醒来时曾试过。我没办法飞回去了。”  
“我给你我最好的马——最好的所有的马，”布鲁斯当机立断地说，“甚至你可以要走我的整个马厩，只要你能去你该去的地方。”  
蓝眼睛的男人轻轻动了动胸口位置的衣服，这一日的第一次，他看上去似乎有所不安。他站了起来，走到月光下，当即便看起来像一尊雕琢精细而苛刻的大理石塑像。  
然后他脱掉了上身的衬衣。  
布鲁斯失落了一声呼吸。月光将克拉克的皮肤照出一种失却生气的苍白，在他胸口左侧，一个足有高教杯口那样大的伤口正在冰冷的光下敞开着，极深的内里露出大量血凝后可怖的深色，边缘了无生气地翻卷着。  
“你能治好这个吗？”他问，目光凝重，嗓音低沉，指尖划过那片不愈的血肉。  
布鲁斯觉得自己哽了一下。他咽下了第二口酒，喉结滑动，仍觉得嗓音干涩：“我不记得你有这个伤口。”  
“我记得你划了我的脸，但我相信这不是你做的，”克拉克垂下目光看了胸前一眼，“但我也不记得这是如何发生的，我醒来时它就在这里了。”  
他们两个在黑暗中沉默下去，布鲁斯仍在阴影里，但克拉克向他望去，那个被月光照亮的伤口也黑洞洞地望着它，像只过大的、没有眼瞳的眼睛。  
“你能感到疼痛吗？”布鲁斯在阴影中问。  
这一次，克拉克轻轻地笑了一下。“确实，”他喃喃道，“但还没有不堪忍受。”  
“你的心脏，”布鲁斯捏着眉心，看着那个骇人的伤口，想象着碎裂究竟深达对方体内的何处，“——还在跳吗？  
“哪一个？”  
“什么？……你有几个？”  
“三个，在我还是龙的时候。”  
布鲁斯试图吞咽了一次，然而喉咙里那无形无质却哽住了他的东西还在，阻止他做出决定的句子并让他毫无来由地痛苦不堪。  
“穿上你的衬衣，然后去楼上给自己选个房间，”最终他这样开口，感觉内脏像是被龙翼翻动般搅了起来，“我会把你治好，然后你就离开。”  
这次克拉克默然无声地回应了。他穿好衣服，拉开门出去，把布鲁斯一个人留在那些会咬人的阴影里。


	2. Chapter 2

“你曾见过一头龙吗？”有个声音问他。  
是的，我见过，他想，并在心中默然作答。他想起龙掠过城市上空的样子，一头蓝色的龙带来猎猎的风声，风脚扯掉塔楼上悬挂的旗帜， 龙翼的阴影遮天蔽日，流星伴着它的身影到来，将天空和大地一起引燃。  
一头龙曾在旷野中变成一个年轻的男人，他的头发就像夜幕那样漆黑，而他的眼睛像他的翅膀那样湛蓝。他的声音远比他那份年轻要庄严，他说：“蝙蝠死了，埋了它，趁我还仁慈。”  
“你曾杀过一头龙吗？”那个声音继续问他。这次他认出了是谁在说话。  
他想起那些巨幅的油画和织毯，那些毁朽的羊皮纸上的故事，英雄手持长矛而来，矛尖上闪着一点绿光。他想起夜里下不尽的雨，一个蓝眼睛的男人，尖锐的绿色石头照亮他的脸。  
“我不知道，”他说，“我不知道，母亲。”  
他在那颧骨之上划下一道血痕，那双蓝眼睛望着他，他踩住了对方的喉咙。  
“你并不勇敢，人类才勇敢。”  
他长矛高举，刺进龙的心脏。

布鲁斯大叫着醒来。  
那双蓝眼睛还在，只是方位陡然颠倒。克拉克自上而下望着他，龙凑得太过近了，温热而真实呼吸几乎就落在布鲁斯的皮肤上。  
下一刻，布鲁斯才认清对方正趴在自己身上的事实。  
“滚下去！”他咆哮起来，从毯子下撑起身体，试图离开对方的臂弯。克拉克没有离开，他只是把手放在布鲁斯的前额上，然后梳进他汗湿的发际中去。“你在大叫，”他说，手掌贴在布鲁斯的头颅一侧，“你睡得太少了。”  
是啊，为了能把你胸口那个洞堵好然后让你从哪里来回哪里去我已经竭尽全力了，布鲁斯心想，但他没有说。“我好得很，”他带着惊吓过后重新回归的晕眩开口，“现在，从我床上滚下去，我就不问你是怎么上来的了。”  
“你在大叫，”克拉克重复了一遍，再自然不过地坐起了身，忽略了他正把自己的重量悉数安放在布鲁斯大腿上的事实，“我在你的每个房间里都能听得见。”  
“那不怪房间，怪你自己，你是一头该死的大惊小怪的龙。”他没好气地说，试图抽动自己的腿。克拉克终于意识到了这一点，他分开膝盖跪起在床上，能让布鲁斯挺直腰坐起来，但当布鲁斯真的做起来时，他倾过身体，在对方的额角上落下一个安抚性的亲吻。  
布鲁斯完全僵住了。他用仍带着休息过欠造成的红血丝的眼睛望着对方，一脸的威胁恐吓和不敢置信，直到克拉克的嘴唇重新落在他的嘴唇上。  
这一次他的身体先于他的意识行动，他毫不犹豫选择了攻击克拉克胸膛上那个唯有一面之缘的伤口，攻击当即便起了效。那对濡湿而形状美好的嘴唇瞬间离开了，克拉克仰卧在他原本坐着的地方，他没有发出声音，但他抿着嘴。  
布鲁斯知道自己理应一走了之。什么事也不会发生，这头龙被某种不知名的东西捅穿过心脏，照样在这里活着，一次引来疼痛的攻击不会有更严重的后果。但那种内脏被龙翼翻动的感觉又回到了布鲁斯的身体里，让他陷入某种发抖和想要呕吐之间的感觉中，于是他没有离开，他用一只手掀开了克拉克的衬衣。  
那个伤口仍然保持着夜前所见的模样，没有新血也不见好转，并在午后的天光下看起来更为骇人。他的手指划过那些边缘变色的血肉，克拉克捉住了他的手腕。  
“这不是你的错，”他低声对布鲁斯说，“我不怪你，你也不必如此愧疚。”  
“你在说谎。”布鲁斯冷冷地回应。  
“……好吧，我有一点怪你，但不是为了这个，”克拉克的手指点了点胸前那个伤口，“但我是个好龙，我不说谎，我也不因为我的伤口怪你，并且我爱你。”  
“那你想要什么呢？”布鲁斯暴躁地问他，“一个吻吗？”  
这一次克拉克没有回答，他重新支起身体吻了布鲁斯，含住对方的下唇，但许久没有得到回应。他的吻湿漉漉的，布鲁斯的嘴唇带一点温和的温度，他吻了对方很久，最终决定离开，但就在那时布鲁斯重新吻上了他，克拉克的嗓子里发出一声轻微而愉快的哼声。  
然后这个吻就变得有些超乎布鲁斯的预期。克拉克与其说是在吻他，不如说是在啃他，并把一切都搞得湿乎乎的。他转着圈地吻布鲁斯的嘴唇和下颌，温暖的鼻尖蹭过布鲁斯的面颊，舌尖从布鲁斯的颈侧缓缓上移到耳垂，一路都留下湿润的印记。  
“你要做什么？”布鲁斯低声问，而克拉克的回应是吮住了他的耳垂。他在对方的皮肤上闻到某种阳光的味道，像是正午温热的石条和晒透的稻草，他把手指穿送进那头黑发里，这一动作被克拉克默认成某种许可，于是他向布鲁斯的脖颈一路吻去。  
一切都变成湿漉漉的了。湿漉漉的颈部线条和湿漉漉的锁骨，克拉克舔吻过他胸膛前那片火焰形状的伤疤，嘴唇、牙齿和舌尖依次在他的皮肤上轮番动作着。他啃咬并吮吸上布鲁斯的乳尖，那让对方发出一声突然惊醒般的抽气声，原本随意放置在身体两侧的手掌抬起了克拉克的脸。  
“你不会得到一颗蛋的，”他用远超此间事态的严肃和冰冷说道，声线紧绷，“告诉我你知道。”  
克拉克错愕了一瞬。他瞪着布鲁斯，却像是不知要看他脸上的哪个部分，直到他发出一声缓慢的叹息，继续把他的舔吻落到布鲁斯的掌心里：“天啊，他们说哥谭的蝙蝠从来不开玩笑。”  
“他们对哥谭的蝙蝠毫无误解。”布鲁斯抽出了手，而克拉克埋在他的皮肤上笑了起来，一路向下吻去。  
他轻而易举地脱掉了布鲁斯的裤子，而这是其下进程中最轻易的部分——他把嘴唇从上腹直接挪到布鲁斯的膝盖时节奏还是慢悠悠的，但当他沿着一侧的大腿内侧向上，分开布鲁斯的腿突然就成了难事。克拉克仍不改那种执着着舔舐的习惯，布鲁斯至少确定过一次他真的没有长一条龙的尖舌头，但他口腔里那个灵活柔软的部分似乎、可能、确实比常人灵巧一些。他拉高了布鲁斯的一条腿，把对方修长有力的脚踝和小腿安放在自己的肩膀上，然后低下头去，微闭双眼，大面积地舔过布鲁斯的膝盖窝与大腿后侧隐秘的皮肤。他还远没触及到那些真正敏感的器官，但布鲁斯陡然生出自己从内而外被舔舐而过的感觉，一阵湿漉漉的、温暖又紧张的快感升起在他的每一片皮肤上，那幻想让他陡然发了阵抖，克拉克突然停下了，脸颊还蹭在布鲁斯绷紧的大腿内侧，蓝眼睛沉沉地自上而下望着他。  
布鲁斯直接用腿夹住了对方的脸，像是这样就能拿到全部的主动权。一度克拉克就他身体上最强劲有力的肌肉间紧密的呼吸着，他浑然不觉地加了力，克拉克尚能在他肌肉的夹击中前进，直到他真的用力太过，克拉克在靠近他大腿根部的位置猛然咬了他一口，他的腿就此分开，一个鲜红而极为标准的牙印正在皮肤上成型。  
“所以现在你要开始咬我了。”布鲁斯喘息着、毫无逻辑地论断道。  
克拉克没有给出回答。他重新埋头在布鲁斯的两腿之间，仅这画面本身就足以让布鲁斯勃起，更不用说他几乎已经勃起得充分，克拉克捧住他阴茎并舔舐的模样存在一种非人的专注，让他真实地想起某种餍足地舔过骨骼上残血的慵懒野兽——这假想几乎多余，正是一头龙早先宣称爱上了他，并且被那条更粗粝些的舌头舔住的感觉好到出奇。克拉克对他的阴茎没有偏爱，很快舌头就沿着会阴一路湿润而下，而布鲁斯已经急不可耐地用手掌抚慰起自己，感受到对方热烘烘的鼻尖顶住了自己身后的那圈肌肉，然后……然后，又是那条舌头。  
那一瞬布鲁斯觉得自己射了出来，他的大脑唯余一片空白，但事实上那只是克拉克的舌头探进了他的身体里，他仍硬得发疼。布鲁斯徒劳地冲撞着自己的拳头，提醒自己一定记得与一头龙做爱最不可忽视的两点：第一，他不会记得给你来个足够深的口交；第二，他有条不可思议的舌头，就像那些能把一整个蜜罐舔到闪闪发亮的熊。  
克拉克似乎更喜欢他体内的热度。他把嘴唇和舌头的功用发挥到极致，轮番的舔舐，甚至有一两次他用了牙齿，轻微地拽动那周边一些紧张的肌肉。当他伸进一只手指翻搅起来时，布鲁斯确信自己真的射出来了，射在自己的拳头里，他就此和整个现实彻底告别了一阵，胸膛在起伏和渴望中感到发疼，直到克拉克用自己的嗓音把他重新唤回。  
“你被……打开了，”两只手指深陷在布鲁斯体内的男人低声说，声音在痴迷中还带着些好奇，“你喜欢这个。”  
“是啊，大概，”布鲁斯剧烈地喘息着，“所以你为什么不给自己行个方便呢？”  
几乎只是下一刻，克拉克便把他翻了过去。欲望让布鲁斯在毯子间磨蹭，几乎忘记检查对方身上那个他唯独未曾见过的部分是否是正常的形态——该死的谨慎和不信任——克拉克脱掉了裤子，但没脱衬衣，而事实令人安心，他有个形状完美的阴茎。  
然后那个形状完美的阴茎就在他的身体里了。他仍然很紧，克拉克所言的“打开”并不足够，但现在龙意图凭着他同样非人的耐心将这事继续下去。他拉高布鲁斯的腰抽送了几次，接着又将布鲁斯翻了过来，这姿势仍不能令他满足，在布鲁斯做出反应之前，他已经紧托着布鲁斯的大腿根部将他抱了起来。哥谭人手脚并用地圈住了他，本能地免除自己掉下去的危险，而这陡然使阴茎进得更深，火热的器官深深地埋凿进他的身体里，他贴在克拉克的皮肤上发出一声模糊的喉音。  
克拉克显然对这位置感到满意，而直到他缓步走起来的时候布鲁斯才真正意识到发生了什么。一头随心所欲的龙正在他的卧室里随心所欲地操他，他们甚至绕床走了一圈，空间、距离和重力都没有成为克拉克的阻碍，而布鲁斯突然想起墙壁上还至少挂着几幅家族先祖的画，那些颜料点画成的眼睛正注视着他们，让他的脊背发痒，他为此不可自抑地收紧了身体，但又不可避免地重新硬了起来，克拉克发出一声介于享受和痛苦之间的声响，重重地坐在床沿上，又重重地操进他的身体里去。  
这下布鲁斯不是很确定自己真的“喜欢这个”了，而显然克拉克是他们两个里更“喜欢这个”的一位。克拉克正近乎贪婪地抽送着，撑开那条通道里尽可能多的部分，为那种被极度紧密而火热地包裹住的感觉而发出呻吟。他的脸正埋在布鲁斯的脖颈中，吸吮着那里汗湿的皮肤，布鲁斯被迫弯了腰去凑近那双嘴唇，但那并不够好受，有几个瞬间他觉得他几乎要为这个动作扭伤自己，而克拉克尚未诞生那份自觉。最终他把克拉克重新推倒在床上，他骑克拉克，并在对方的手掌里抚慰着自己的阴茎——这远比他所想的见效要快，克拉克几乎是剧烈地射在了他的身体里，阴茎随之伴着喘息黏腻地滑出，然后布鲁斯感到精液缓慢地淌到了他的大腿根部。  
“嘿，嘿，帮个忙。”他用胳膊肘捅了捅仍沉浸在高潮中的男人，将自己仍勃起着的器官蹭在对方的腹股沟上。克拉克喃喃地回应着，舔咬住他的耳朵，双手接管了他的勃起和黏腻的后穴。这份突如其来让布鲁斯几乎叫了出来，他也的确很快叫了出来，因为克拉克这次的手法有力又精准，有种带着莫名生涩和刺激的熟练。克拉克嘴唇重新吻上他，然后他把头埋在布鲁斯的肩膀里，用牙齿在那里孜孜不倦地留下一串痕迹，布鲁斯没法想象自己在镜子里究竟是怎样的模样，但很快他就放弃了这种拟想，因为克拉克再度危险地硬了起来，正试图把阴茎地头部往他的身体里挤。  
“等等，别，让我喘口气！”  
他把克拉克的头按在自己胸口，那条挤进一半的阴茎缓缓地滑了出来，在他湿得一团糟的臀缝间难耐地磨蹭着。他的手掌贴在克拉克的后脑上，抓了抓那头汗湿了的黑发：“好龙龙。”  
克拉克难得地出声抗议，但布鲁斯看得出他享受如此靠近自己的身体。他把手沿着几乎被汗浸湿的衬衣抚摸进去，抚上克拉克结实宽阔如同雕刻的背脊，克拉克在他的手掌下发出某种愉快的哼声——又一点讨喜的、非人的表征，让布鲁斯几乎忍不住去吻了吻对方弧度饱满的额头。  
然而下一刻，克拉克一口气从布鲁斯胸骨上缘的凹陷舔到了他的下巴。他拉高布鲁斯的手臂，用膝盖分开布鲁斯的腿，阴茎急切地重新挤压那个刚刚闭合的入口。  
老天啊，布鲁斯叹息道。我究竟做了什么。


End file.
